Exit Wounds
by twihardgleek20
Summary: In the second book of One of the Cullens Series, Tori and Rebecca are graduating, the Cullen's are moving, but Renesmee is staying. Renesmee stays in Forks with Jake and Seth while the girls take a road trip all around America, eventually landing in Forks themselves. In Forks, the three learn more about each other, and form a bigger bond in their friendship. Renesmee's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I know I said I'd have this up Monday, but it's been pretty busy. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story! Updates will be everyday, as this story is finished being written. The year is 2017 by the way. **

I couldn't believe how long it had been since that September. It was a Wednesday in the middle May already, and so much has happened. The family had planned to move out of Forks, finally. It was long overdue, and people were starting to notice that we haven't changed. But, we weren't moving together.

The family had decided that they each need breaks from each other. It was a good kind of break, though. Being together for such a long time, I supposed you'd need a break from each other.

We had become close with Tori and Becca. Yes, Becca—not Rebecca. We talked and texted, and Seth and Becca had remained penpals. Not surprisingly, I had become the closest to them out of the Cullens. We were so close, Seth, Jacob and I were going to see them graduate. I felt excited just holding the invitation in my hand. For a cow town, these were fancy invitations.

I tucked the invitation into my bag as I made my way to the big house. When I opened the door, my heart dropped. Mostly everything was packed and ready to go. Various furniture was still here with the plastic wrap around them, though. This was a favorite Cullen house, and I'm sure we'd be back eventually.

The boxes had various city names on them, but mostly everything was being sent to London. That's where Carlisle and Esme were headed. It was their favorite place to go, and it was Carlisle's home. He was born and transformed there, but the two rarely went there. I was glad they were going back.

Rosalie and Emmett's items were headed its way to Rochester, New York. It was somewhere upstate, but Rosalie and Emmett were happy with where they were going. Rosalie had always told me stories about her younger days in New York. Most of the stories were cute and nice, but there were few that were brutal. We don't have to get into that, though. They were buying a semi-big house, but it was smaller than the Cullen mansion.

Alice and Jasper were heading out of the states and into Paris. It was the city of romance, and also the fashion capital of the world. It was a win-win for both of them. They would eventually go visit Carlisle and Esme in the neighboring city of London, where Alice would probably shop as well. I just hoped Alice would send me stuff, but, she would probably keep everything for herself.

Momma and Dad were going to Chicago. It was my dad's birthplace, and he owned his family's old house. He usually went there ever fifteen to twenty years, and he decided he would take my mother and show her where he came from. I wasn't going with them permanently, though. I was planning on going with them for two weeks, then make my way back to Forks. I decided to stay in the cottage to be close to Jake. It would be my first time living alone, and I was quite honestly excited. It would be a new experience for all, and a chance for me to try being independent. When you're the baby of the family, _everyone_ will do anything for you.

Before I made my way back to Forks, I would be meeting Jacob and Seth in Ledyard for the graduation. We already had reservations for a hotel in Mystic, a famous seaport in which I have two days of sightseeing with Jacob; they had a lot of cute stores and places, but I was mainly excited for going to the aquarium.

I sat on the couch despite it being noisy from being covered in plastic. I pulled the graduation invite out again, thinking back to when the last time I had personally received something in the mail was Tori and Becca's senior prom pictures, when Dad walked into the living room and jumped right to his question, "Have you finished packing yet, Renesmee?"

"That depends on how you define the word 'finished,'" I answered, being sure to only think about the graduation invite and not the partially packed suitcase I had shoved under my bed.

Dad sighed. "I define it as being ready to go right now, but I assume you would not define it in the same way, would you?" He raised an eyebrow at me, leaning on the back of the couch. I smiled at him lovingly, and he only shook his head saying something about how we leave this Saturday.

I looked around at the house, taking in all the blank walls of where paintings and photos once hung, and was reminded once again that no one would be back here for a long time. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I maneuvered my body on the couch in order to get it out.

Did you get the graduation invite today too?

Seth was more excited about the graduation than I was: it means seeing Becca again. From what Jake has told me, the two write to each other every week, and each week the letters get longer. Seth had come to me in December asking what girls like to receive as gifts for Christmas, which I sort of expected, but then he also added that he needed to send her a birthday present as well. So we went to the mall in Portland, and together we decided to buy her a charm bracelet with two charms (a snowflake and blue stone to represent December). When we got the prom pictures, he marveled over the singular one of Becca for a few days before he slipped it into his wallet. He paid no mind to the one of her Mike, her infamous "fling," but he sophisticatedly complimented on how wonderful Tori and Chris looked, which they did.

I texted Seth back as quickly as possible: Yes! Do you want to come over and talk about what we are going to get them?

He responded he'll be over in a few minutes, and I hoped my dad will forgive me for once again avoiding finishing packing.

* * *

"Oh, right, I was supposed to give you this…" Seth dug through his shorts pocket, his face one of concentration. He and I had a discussion about graduation presents, and we agreed on generously giving the two of them both five hundred dollars for free spending. Sure, it wasn't really much money to my family, but I would figure that amount would be very much appreciated to someone coming from cow town.

Seth pulled out a folded piece of paper, and when unfolded it was a map of the states. My stomach tightened at the sight, since it looked so familiar to the one I found at my house when Faye Porter took my family, but there was a clear highlight route rather than what was marked on the map indicating where my family went.

"It's their planned route for the road trip," Seth explained. "They're heading to major cities, and spending three to four days in each place, depending on the size of the city. They're in the process of how long the trip will take."

I nodded my head. A road trip like this is going to take quite a long time, but I'm sure being a wizard and bird hybrid, it won't take as long as the average human. I thanked Seth for sharing this with me, and told him I'd see him around later as he left the Cullen mansion, and I realized that this would probably be the last time he'd leave it.

In a sad state, I headed over to my house to pack my dreaded suitcase.

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So no reviews that's okay I guess well if anyone read here's the next chapter ? Also remember that this story will only make sense if you've read One of the Cullens !**

The sun shone into my eyes the morning of June 24th. I had the hotel room to myself. I was _not_ sleeping in the same room as the two wolves who snored so loud. I could still hear them from the next room over. I might as well wake them up.

It was only eight o'clock, but there was so much to do. Well, for me, anyways. I suppose the boys only had to shower and get dressed. Between hair and makeup alone, it would take an hour and a half to two hours alone. But, it would be nice to have some company.

I walked out of the room and started aimlessly banging on the door until I heard the lock move. "What the hell, Ness?" Jake answered the door. He didn't look pleased. I suppose no one would be happy to be awoken like that.

"I want you both showered and dress by at least noon," I ordered.

"The graduation's not until three," Seth whined, but I ignored him. I would have thought he wanted to see Becca sooner. He was probably just tired, but I was still surprised. I thought about bringing her up to get him ready for the day, then decided against it. I didn't need to get him so excited so early, for Jake's sake.

After we had the continental breakfast downstairs, I got to work getting ready. I definitely wasn't ready by noon, yet Seth and Jacob gladly were. They were watching the television in my room and kept urging me to hurry up. It was payback from this morning, I could only assume.

When I made sure we were as perfect as we could get, we took our rental car to the high school and sat near both Tori and Becca's families. _I didn't realize they both had such big families_, I thought. That's not what bothered me, though. In fact, I loved both of their families. What bothered me was that the sun was so bright today. I felt as if I should have been wearing sunglasses. I don't think I owned a pair, though. There was no point for owning them in Forks.

Seth, however, was the talk of the Pattersons. When Becca's mom introduced herself, Seth embraced her in a wolf hug. Then came her dad, and Seth stood up straighter and gave a good hardy hand shake, man to man. Both Jake and I made polite conversation with both families (and I was _very _aware that Seth was making us look bad with his childlike excitement)—or, however polite you can get with Italians—until the ceremony started.

The attendees all quieted, and stood, when the band began playing _Pomp and Circumstance_ as the graduates, all in a line, walked out onto the football field. Mrs. Patterson told us before the ceremony that there were a little over two hundred graduates, so the march into their seats didn't take as long as I had prepared for. Afterwards, before taking seats, we all recited the Pledge of Allegiance, and the speeches began.

The principal began with congratulating these "mighty colonels." I have to admit, I'm glad I was home taught. School spirit is great, but given the sight of the decoration, this school was extremely prideful. Next came selected teachers, and then the class officers lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, all four girls smiling. Becca was third in the line, and her graduation cap glittered in the sunlight. Each one of the girls were handed a gift for all their dedication for their successful three years together, and the grads cheered loudly for their officers.

After the valedictorian speech, the principal of the school announced it was time to hand out diplomas. They called the names in alphabetical order, and even added what college they were going to attend. I immediately wondered what they were going to say about Tori and Becca, since they didn't have a collage to attend, but that question was answered when they called Tori up first: "Victoria Congdon, traveling with her best friend to major cities of America." Her enormous family all clapped and cheered as she walked across the stage (which was really them walking on the track course). I joined in with them, and I distinctly heard Tori's mother say to Becca's mom that she's surprised Tori didn't trip over the heels she was wearing, which made me giggle.

It took a few minutes to get to the P's, but when they did, Becca's dad stood up to get the camera ready. Before her, though, a boy named Michael Paige received his diploma. This was the first time I have seen Becca's "fling" in person, as it was Seth's. I figured the two would meet today, and I prayed it would go well.

Then came Becca's turn, shortly after Mike, and several people in the graduation party all hollered in a way that seemed to be adoration rather than congratulation. I distinctly remembered that Becca had her class under the impression that she was a princess, but I didn't think it would be this much of an impression. I'm curious as to how long that actually took, convincing her class to accept her princess title. It was obvious that Tori wasn't under that impression, though.

In any event, shortly after Becca, the graduation was coming to a close. There was one more speech from the district's superintendent as he presented the graduating class, and he wished them the brightest of futures.

At the words of "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Ledyard High School's graduate class of 2017!" the graduates all stood to throw their caps into the air. The band began playing _Pomp and Circumstance_ again as our cue to meet the grads out on the field after the retrieve their caps. Seth was practically bouncing off of the bleachers.

Tori and Becca, along with Chris, had made their way over to us. The field didn't look so crowded anymore since everyone had scattered around. It took a while, since probably everyone was crying and being very emotional, but after the mothers released their daughters they came over to Jake, Seth and I. Becca went directly for Seth and went in for the hug. Tori and Chris came over to Jake and I, and I automatically took her graduation cap off. I'd seen it from afar, but I couldn't exactly tell what was on it.

On her cap, it looked to be patterns and swirls, along with the quote "you are what you love, not who loves you" in the middle of it. I handed it back to her and pull her into a hug. Sure, we had gotten off on the wrong foot, but we were close friends now. I told her of how I was proud of her (and Chris), and I gave the two of them their money gifts. I did the same for Becca once Seth had let her go.

I was proud of my friends. I was happy that they've successfully gone through their school careers, and I hope they go on to do bigger and better things. Tori and Becca would be leaving for their road trip on July 1st, and would hopefully get to Forks around September 15th. That was quite a ways from June 24th, though. I had asked Tori if Chris was going with the girls on their road trip, and she overdramatically sighed and told me he wasn't and he was going to be building houses for the poor with some charity group.

When Becca greeted me in a hug, I was quite annoyed with her cap. It was bedazzled entirely over in white jewels, but in the center was the design of a princess' crown in pink. The sun had started to set, so the reflection wasn't as bad as it was during the ceremony, but it was still very much distracting.

While we were taking pictures, the infamous Mike came over to Becca to take pictures with her. Next to me, I could _feel _the anger come off Seth. "Calm down. You can't keep getting jealous like this," Jake whispered to Seth.

"It's not jealously, I just don't like him." Seth and Becca were only friendly penpals at this point. Yes, Seth likes her a lot but they weren't romantically involved. She needs space, and Seth needed to learn that. However, Seth was very pleasant towards Mike in the whole situation. For that, I was glad.

Towards the end of the day, we said our goodbyes to the girls. I wasn't too sad about leaving them. I would see them in three months. As long as they were safe on their road trip, that would be enough for me.

**A/N Inspiration for the graduation caps will be up on my blog okay ily**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is quite a long chapter and the longest chapter in the story. It's packed with information, so have fun! **

Today was the day the girls would be driving in from Seattle. I was hastily shoving things here and there around the cottage, out of sight for when Becca and Tori walk in. I also tidied up the Cullens' house, since it was where they would be staying for the week, but that was easier, since everything was already packed away. My house, on the other hand, was cluttered with all of my things. My independent streak hadn't hit the laundry just yet.

I jumped as the grandfather clock in the living room chimed two. That gave me a window of _at least_ fifteen minutes before I got a call for either Becca or Tori asking where the driveway is. I shoved dishes into the sink and straightened out the living room one last time before letting my curls out of the bun they were pinned into.

My phone rang just as I took out the last bobby pin. I directed Becca to head over to the Cullen garage, and made my way over to the big house, turning on lights and giving life to the empty place.

Out of my line of vision, I saw Becca's black Dodge Ram truck make its way to the garage. I wasn't sure how I should wait—do I stand and look awkward or sit and look awkward?

I made the quick decision of just standing. I've never really had guests over. Carlisle usually greeted anyone that came. I was utterly stuck. But, once they met me at the front door, everything became natural. We greeted each other with hugs and I offered them a place on the plastic covered couch. I had to briefly explain how Esme didn't want the furniture itself to get dusty or stained while she was gone. It was understandable. She carefully hand-picked any furniture she bought.

I gave the girls a quick tour of the house, but avoided the office and the room for basically illegal active. But, I showed them the remainder of all the other rooms. My dad's old room had been turned into a guest room with a full bed. That's where Becca and Tori would stay for the next week.

It was only the afternoon, so we decided to sit on the couch and just chat. I didn't know how it came to be the subject, but we ended up talking about how their supernatural-ness came to be.

"Well, I'm the first wizard from my dad's side in 325 years. Well, I guess the feminine version would be a witch, but I prefer to be called a wizard. Witches kind of remind me of bitches, and I don't have to be reminded of what I am all the time. Anyways, my direct line comes from a witch named Isabel Condon-which is the Irish variant of my last name. Her mother was Martha Corey who was killed during the Salem Witch Trials, and her father was Allen. The Trials ended in 1693, when Isabel was only four. She discovered her powers when she was about twelve.

"Oddly enough, nobody was a witch or wizard since then. There was only Carriers. Then there was me. My powers showed up when I was about ten, and my mother irrationally freaked out. My dad did too, but he explained to my mom and I what was happening to me. My Aunt Kelly sent me all the old books—including the Black Book. The Black Book essentially has everything from history to spells. It's around 10,000 pages.

"My Aunt Kelly inherited the books from my late grandmother, and they are now all in my room in my house. The Black Book was sent to me, along with Isabel's journals and other ancestor accounts. I basically learned on my own how to control my powers. My whole family eventually found out, and I told my close friends. I needed a support system if I was going to survive this whole magical powers thing.

"It took me a while to learn, though. I had to learn Latin first. The whole Black Book is written in Latin. My powers were all over the place at first. My summers were spent learning control. Until freshman year, I was a mess. I got it down eventually.

"In Isabel's journals, I learned about her encounters with a whole bunch of different creatures. She's encountered vampires—three types, too. There's the type your family is, then there are the stereotypes, and this type that branch off the Originals. She's encountered the Native American werewolves, like the Quileute tribe, and the stereotypical ones. She met other witches, including the most powerful called _inmortalibus deus_, which is Latin for immortal gods. When they were first discovered, they thought they were gods and goddesses. They were just beautiful witches who cannot be killed. They're kind of like Original vampires, but for the witch world. I don't know who I branch off of, though. I'm sure if I were to do some intense research I could figure out who, but, I don't have time for that. Isabel had never met any hybrids, though. Those must have come much later."

"Have you met any of these other creatures?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Sadly, no. My mother doesn't allow me to be adventurous enough to find them," Tori sighed. I thought of Carlisle and how he would be interested about researching about these other species.

"However, Isabel's last entry was that she was being hunted by some family. I don't know, their last name was one of the seasons. Summers, Winters—some season or another. Whatever, it doesn't matter. They were powerful and dated back to the 1000s and occupied in England. They're second most powerful from the Volturi, I guess. It's a huge family, and has only gotten bigger over the centuries. At the time there were only three brothers. At least, that's what was written.

"Obviously they caught her because there wasn't another entry after that. Her genes were carried through all those decades until they got to me. I'm like a whole new generation," Tori finished, then looked over to Becca.

"And what about you, Becca? I know you were a science experiment before you were—"

Becca waved a hand, signaling me to stop talking. "No, you see, that was a cover story. A huge, huge cover story. I needed a reason to allow my wings to no longer be in hiding, and luckily I read an article from an _old _science magazine that had mentioned scientists attempting such greatness, but it was more of a waste of money. No, everything you previously heard about my history is false. I can't tell mankind of what I actually am due to _many_ religious beliefs and opinions far worse than those about enhanced DNA.

"According to Genesis in the Bible, I am Nephilim; the offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of men. In other words, I am half angel and half mundane. A lot of religions see what I am as a fallen angel—but it isn't like that at all. I am what God would call a bit of an experiment, and obviously, I was a successful one.

"When my mother became pregnant with me, she had a very beautiful yet bizarre dream. It was her, in an elegant but simple dress in a grand church. There were statues of the archangels and commonly known and honored saints in the design shape of a horseshoe, and where it met at the center was a marble altar. Above the altar was the crucifix, and standing in front of the altar where one would receive communion was a gorgeous being. He had wings, which led to my mother to believe he was an angel come bring her to Heaven, but rather than a crown or halo above his head, he held a golden, flaming sword with a glowing light at the hilt of it: this light is what distinguishes a Dominion angel from a common one.

"Now before I continue, a Dominion angel is not as highly ranked as say an archangel. Those guys belong in what is called the Third Sphere. The Second Sphere is where Dominions reign, in which they serve almost as governors of Heaven with the Virtue angels. Their job is to regulate lower angels, like the Cherubim. It is only extremely rare when God makes one known to a human, which one just so happened to be my mother.

"In the dream, the angel introduced himself as Camael: who, oddly enough, is actually an archangel. He is one of God's seven, and is the angel who kicked Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden, and told my mother that God had bestowed a child on her, similar to how Mary conceived Jesus.

"Don't get too confused, though. I am completely my father's child as well-I'm not a biological child of God—but I am also the blood of an Angel. Instead of half of my father and half of my mother, I am a fourth of each.

"When my mother was greeted by Camael, he said that God wanted to bring a gift upon me. He wanted to destroy what had become of actual Nephilim; spawns of the Devil who brought no good to where they went. He wanted me to be different, which I am.

"I was designed from the Archangel of pure love: I see good in what others cannot, and for that I always have a _need_ to fix problems, especially in relationships."

"It's also why she can't keep away from Mike, who still has major commitment issues," Tori chimed in. Becca lightly scolded her and continued.

"I'm basically a love expert. I know how to approach any relationship and make it better: it doesn't have to be between a couple. That's the reason my family is so close; because I always fixed issues at hand. It's also the reason I can't let Mike go; because he still isn't ready to love. This is what I was created for: to bring love upon the world. Every city we went to, I made sure to set people up with who they would love for a lifetime, did I not?" Becca asked Tori.

"You're a walking eHarmony." Tori clapped in sarcastic congratulations.

We all laughed. "So how did you know all of this? How did you manage it?" I asked, astounded by the stories I have heard today.

"That's the tricky part. Camael isn't recognized in the Catholic Church anymore, since his name isn't said in the Bible. My mother had to tell her favorite priest of what Camael told her, and he took it in stride. He, Father Joseph, taught me all that I needed to know, and it was he who made me realize my special ability when a couple on the verge of divorce came to see him as a last hope. I told them to try and go back to where they first met and to relive their first date, and they now have two children. I was nine when that happened.

"Over the next few years, my wings began to grow. When I was thirteen, they were complete, and I had a _very_ difficult time with accommodating to keeping them in for an entire school day. It also took quite some time to learn to fly, because I had to watch a lot of birds do it, but eventually it just happened one day. It also helped that I had a great support system." Becca smiled at Tori. "And that's that. I don't know if God has a certain plan for me, but I have a feeling there's a plan through Seth. I did know what Seth was undergoing the night he imprinted on me. I felt the bond, and that's why I took up writing to him rather than just texting: you express yourself more on paper, and when I read his letters, I felt the amount of emotion he put into every word. I'm quite fascinated by this imprint idea," she concluded.

"It's probably the reason we're still friends. I'm quite the asshole, actually," Tori grinned and nudged Becca.

I smiled at Tori and Becca. I was glad that I knew their full stories and what they were. It made me feel closer to them and it was like our friendship had grown stronger. After a brief moment of silence, I asked, "So, how was your road trip?"

Tori laughed and started babbling. "Well, our first stop was Cambridge and Boston in Massachusetts. We've been there a million times though, but still we did some sightseeing and shopping in the city. We were there for the Fourth of July as well, and the two of us did something that's been a teenage dream of mine. We dumped tea into Boston Harbor as our great ancestors did before us. We _almost_ got fined for our acts by a quite nice looking police officer. Good thing I'm almighty powerful wizard and all."

"You aren't that powerful," Becca cut into Tori's speech. She earned a narrow-eyed glare from Tori before she continued.

"Well, long story short I got us out of the damned ticket. After our tea-dumping adventures, we spent the rest of the day with my lonely father who insisted we stayed at his apartment for the night. We watched the fireworks from the top of the parking garage he parks in for work. We left after three days and then headed for New York City. We stopped in Providence for a quick shopping day, but left the same day.

"We arrived in New York, and, man, that is my home. I absolutely adore it there. We went into Times Square and sat on the big Toys R Us ferris wheel like dorks. We went to Broadway and saw Frozen: The Musical. I thought it was a fabulous representation of the hit movie. Nobody sings better than Idina Menzel, though. We went to the Celebrity Wax Museum, and we went to the Museum of Modern Art—my personal favorite. We shopped until we legit dropped. We also got our first tattoos in the city! We finally got those friendship tattoos we talked about for forever."

Tori and Becca then pulled their hair back and away from their necks to show me the tattoo. They had gotten a heart created by a bass clef and an upside down treble clef.

"That's adorable!" I spoke as a smile crawled onto my face. It amazed me that the bond between these two was so strong they marked their bodies permanently to express it every day. When the two synchronously put their hair back over their shoulders, I noticed much more artwork over their arms than I would have suspected. The only difference was Becca's reached her wrist while Tori's was cut off just before the bend of her elbow.

Becca cleared her throat before I had the chance to question what each one meant, "So, we traveled around the south and whatnot—Dollywood, baby, it was fantastic—but one of my personal favorite stops was Florida! Despite my lack of adoration for the heat and the sun, I was more than ready for going to Disney World and Harry Potter World! Both were far more magical than I could have ever dreamed of, and when it came time to go to Ollivander's—he's the one who presents you your wand in Diagon Alley—the wand chose me! Oh, Renesmee, it was practically perfect! Tori and I spent the entire day in the castle and in Hogsmeade, and we went to see items from the movie...it was a sight to behold. I even got a replica of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which is basically the only known crown or tiara in all of Hogwarts.

"Disney World was amazing. The long lines for the rides were totally worth it. I enjoyed each and every ride we went on—especially the It's a Small World ride which Tori thinks is always boring. My favorite part was meeting all the princesses, and watching Tori flirt with Gaston. Well, I guess Gaston was flirting with Tori and she went along with it. It's not like she has Chris back at home or anything. I met my personal favorite, the sleeping beauty herself! Princess Aurora and I held a long chat about the daily struggles of being a princess.

"We went on all the roller coasters at each park. Space Mountain was preferably enjoyable. When we went to Epcot, we had a wonderful Italian dinner, obviously not as good as our mothers but nonetheless. We went to Animal Kingdom and Hollywood Studios, too. It was tricky, but we managed to do everything within our six days there."

"Oh! Don't forget to tell her about Miami!" Tori yelped in sudden enthusiasm. Becca nodded her head while absent mindedly patted her thigh.

"Okay, there's nothing much to Miami that really got our attention _except_ for one very important detail: Tatu Baby. She's been my all time favorite tattoo artist since I was fourteen, and my one goal in life was to get a portrait tattoo completed by her; besides Day of the Dead, she is an expert in portraits. So, I had her do my portrait of Aurora." Having said that, Becca pulled up the skirt to the simple pink dress she wore.

**A/N Wowowow that's a LOT to take in so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N On with the story ! **

I'm not going to lie, I almost didn't believe that she was telling the truth about a portrait of a princess. Sure enough, however, right above her right knee, was the sleeping beauty. It was the captured scene of the princess sleeping, holding a rose to her chest. The piece was, for the most part, black and grey. The only colored parts to the art was the gold in her hair, and the _very _fierce red of her lips. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered reading that Aurora had golden hair (which reminded me of Rosalie's) and lips that would shame a red rose. The appearance of the portrait was elegant and soft, and even though the red and gold stood out, it almost seemed like it blended in to perfection. The way it fit her thigh was beautiful, and I found myself in more amazement. I asked Tori if she had gotten a tattoo done by the same artist, and patiently waited for her response.

She shrugged off the leather jacket she was wearing to reveal her full half-sleeve. She pointed to the tattoo perfectly in the middle of her upper arm. "It was the start of my half sleeve. All the tattoos surround this one for a reason," She spoke. In the middle of it all, there was plain text that read "sometimes you have to believe that heroes exist" with a small Captain America shield next to it.

"In order to remind myself that all the tattoos I get must have meaning, I got that quote. Nothing big or fancy compared to Becca's portrait," Tori winked at me.

I marveled at the girls as both of them took turns explaining their road trip. Every time a new tattoo came up, I witnessed the girls shift positions to show me what they got. My favorite tattoo of Tori's was a dandelion tattoo which had the seeds flying off of it and birds flying along the seeds located on her shoulder blade and the birds stopping just before her neck, and my personal favorite of Becca's was the chief's anchor decorated with roses about it as a tribute piece for her father and mother's marriage, which she said was the tattoo she got done in Baltimore.

As Becca and Tori kept talking, I sat back in my seat and enjoyed hearing the two argue over favorite cities and places gone. It was soothing to not have to be alone anymore, or better yet, listen to Jacob all day. I did throw in that we were going to La Push later on, but I told them that they would most definitely have to tell me _everything_ that is worthy of sharing. I knew it would take a while.

* * *

It turns out we talked more than what we bargained for. The three of us ended up falling asleep on the rather large couch right as we were; it wasn't until the sun came shining through some pale grey clouds and I heard Jacob's old Volkswagen make its way down to the front of the house when I woke up.

I immediately giggled to myself as I caught sight of Tori and Becca. Tori was squashed at the end of the couch while Becca seemingly took up the rest of what she could, and it only slightly caught me off guard to see her wings out. They were the purest white feathers I had ever seen, and when placed next to Esme's white couches, they nearly sparkled.

The slamming of car doors made me jump. Jacob and Seth strolled right into the house, Jake hollering a good morning to the "East Coasters" and Seth carefully balanced a great sized bag with a local cafe logo in the center. The smell of breakfast wafted in the air, which officially woke Tori up. Becca lifted her head when Jake stormed in, and had ran out before Seth entered. I figured it was more than likely she was heading out to her truck, where all the bags sat filled with clothes.

"I didn't know what you guys liked, so I ordered one of everything. But don't worry, whatever you won't eat, Jake and I will." Seth grinned largely. His eyes scanned around the room and looked slightly upset to not find Becca.

I took the bag from him and took it into the kitchen, nodding my head at the boys and Tori to follow me and told Jacob to place plates and silverware out on the table. If we were going to eat, we had to do it properly….or, as properly two wolves can manage, anyway.

"This was awfully nice of you guys," Tori remarked as she picked what she was going to eat before Seth and Jacob could dig in.

"You owe me one," Jacob joked back as Becca walked in wearing a sparkly gold top with simple leggings and what looked to be Italian boots. If Alice taught me anything, she taught me how to name fashion brands from just seeing an article of clothing.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Seth's attention instantly shift over to her."The clothes you were wearing before were just fine, you know," Tori spoke through a face full of muffins. Becca didn't respond to Tori and instantly began talking to Seth.

"So, La Push is on the agenda for today. It _was _supposed to be yesterday, however, that obviously did not happen," Jacob loudly announced, and I nodded in agreement.

"How should I dress for this La Push place? What even is it?" Tori asked.

"It's the reservation for the Quileute tribe. It's where Jake and Seth live," I explained briefly.

"We'll be visiting the beach, too, so bring swimsuits if you don't want to get your regular clothes wet. Seattle will probably be uncomfortable in wet clothing," Jacob said over a donut.

It was silent for a few moments, despite the voices of Becca and Seth. I was excited for us all to bond today. It would be a day to spend together and joke around. Happiness flooded my body as I thought of it.

As we finished eating breakfast, the shrill of Tori's phone frightened all of us. "Well, I have to take this and I'll start getting ready for the day," Tori excused herself from the group and up the stairs to get dressed. I heard Tori greet Chris while she walked up the stairs, and then I couldn't hear her anymore. I turned my focus to Jacob as he asked how my night was.

"We talked for _hours_ and it was wonderful. It was nice to talk to other people for once—no offense to you or Seth. Did you see their tattoos?"

**A/N It's La Push, baby. _La Push_. So, this is obviously gonna be fun.**


End file.
